supersmashbrosbowlfandomcom-20200216-history
2017 Iowa Corn 300
The 2017 Iowa Corn 300 was the 11th edition of the event and the 11th race of the 2017 IndyCar Series, taking place at Iowa Speedway, one of the IndyCar Series' shortest tracks. The race concludes shortly before MLB Legends vs. NBA Legends and NFL All-Stars vs. NFL Legends. Josef Newgarden is the reigning race champion, having won it in 2016 for his only win in the 2016 IndyCar Series. This was notably the final IndyCar win for Hélio Castroneves in his IndyCar career, as Castroneves' move from the Penske IndyCar team to the WeatherTech SportsCar Championship from 2018 onwards. Drivers ;Chevrolet * Hélio Castroneves * Simon Pagenaud * Will Power * Josef Newgarden * Conor Daly * Carlos Muñoz * Ed Carpenter * JR Hildebrand ;Honda * Takuma Sato * Marco Andretti * Ryan Hunter-Reay * Alexander Rossi * Max Chilton * Scott Dixon * Tony Kanaan * Charlie Kimball * Ed Jones * Graham Rahal * James Hinchcliffe * Mikhail Aleshin * Esteban Guitérrez Pre-race The Iowa Corn 300 was the 11th race of the IndyCar edition. 26th seed Pee Saderd was the only seed in the MLB Legends vs. NBA Legends and NFL All-Stars vs. NFL Legends that was affected by the death of Waen Thitima on Friday due to cancer. It had no effect on other seeds. The 2017 Lao Soccer Festival held on Mike Piromporn's birthday and clashing with the weekend is hosted by Russia with a squad without Marco Andretti nor Pee Saderd due to their Iowa commitments. Indy Lights Results Practice 1 Practice 2 Qualifying Race USF2000 Results Practice Qualifying Race IndyCar Results Practice 1 The Team Penske drivers of Josef Newgarden, Will Power and Simon Pagenaud topped the session. Magearna was 4th and defending Celebrity Family Feud winner Pee Saderd was 5th, Saderd's best since Road America qualifying. Qualifying Will Power won the pole, followed by Pidgeot and Hélio Castroneves. Mario Lopez, a member of the Big 7, didn't even participate due to his spin in practice, and Pee Saderd finished 20th, Saderd's lowest since Barber with his high BATC Contestant rank. Marco Andretti's 20th place result was consistent due to his retirement against Litten in Eva Longoria vs. George Lopez and Yvette Nicole Brown vs. Ashley Graham (July 2). Final Practice Simon Pagenaud topped the session. Starting Grid } | |- | 2 | | |- | 3 | | |- | 4 | | |- | 5 | | |- | 6 | | |- | 7 | | |- | 8 | | |- | 9 | | |- | 10 | | |- | 11 | colspan=2| |} Race The track was measured at 91 degrees, 50% humidity and 123 degrees for the track, making it one of the hottest IndyCar races to date. We are all ready for green flag racing at Iowa Speedway, IndyCar's shortest racing track. However, drivers that started in the back of the grid improved their starting positions. A Waen Thitima-affected Pee Saderd started 20th at Iowa, notably one of Saderd's lowest since joining the IndyCar Series in 2003. Will Power led the field to green. Pidgeot dropped from second to fourth because Hélio Castroneves and Magearna passed them while Pee Saderd said he "lost some energy" because Saderd was 21st in the race. Will Power lapped Celebrity Family Feud defending champion Pee Saderd in the first 20 laps of the race. Larvesta who took Graham Rahal that year when Tony Kanaan led the most laps in 2014, had some handling issues. On lap 20, Hélio Castroneves, who was beaten by lapped Pee Saderd in the Celebrity Family Feud final Friday, passed his teammate Will Power for the lead. Beartic was lapped by a Penske and joined defending Celebrity Family Feud champion Pee Saderd for being lapped. Hélio Castroneves struggled to lap fellow Big Seven member Mario Lopez and eventually lapped Ueli Kestenholz and Allen Ford. The first yellow came out on lap 57 and it was for Joey Fatone who spun in turn 2. After Fatone caused a yellow, the drivers started to pit under the caution flag, and the drivers who were lapped went back to the lead lap during the yellow. Lap 68 saw the return of the green flag, but Allen Ford went a lap down to the leaders. Pidgeot passed Will Power on lap 92 and is attempting to end Hélio Castroneves' race lead and on lap 97 Pidgeot passed Castroneves. However, after Pidgeot took the lead, Castroneves began to struggle with his lap times but however on lap 105, Will Power passed him. Apolo Anton Ohno and Jonathan Bald were a lap down to the leaders when the halfway point came. Pidgeot continued to lead Will Power, but Allen Ford went to pit lane for fuel and was three laps down that time. Pidgeot lapped Pee Saderd, the second time Saderd was lapped at Iowa by a Chevrolet, the first was Will Power in the first 20 laps. Jonathan Bald entered the pit lane, and Pee Saderd went from 19th to 18th. Mario Lopez and Apolo Anton Ohno, both Big Seven members, entered pit lane and Saderd went up to 16th. Lap 131 saw the second yellow flag of the race, with Big Seven member Mario Lopez crashing in turn 4 and every driver remaining in the race pitted for fuel. However, Pidgeot dropped from the lead because Pidgeot was beaten off pit lane by Hélio Castroneves and once again Pee Saderd went to the lead lap. Pee Saderd pitted for fuel and was the last among lead lap drivers. Lap 142 saw the green flag return with Hélio Castroneves leading Pidgeot and Will Power but Power passed Pidgeot for 2nd. On lap 169, Pidgeot passed Power and tried to take the lead off Castroneves, but a yellow flag came out on lap 170 for Allen Ford spinning on the front stretch. During that caution, all drivers mostly pitted for fuel. Lap 174 saw Ueli Kestenholz take the lead, the first time in the race that the lead wasn't a Chevrolet driver. Jonathan Bald and Apolo Anton Ohno went back on the lead lap during the yellow and Apolo Anton Ohno passed Jonathan Bald for P17, but however both went back to being lapped. Hélio Castroneves was given a warning for hitting their own equipment and the green came back on lap 183. The Penske cars of Hélio Castroneves and Will Power and Ryan Hunter-Reay passed Ueli Kestenholz for P1. As of lap 186, it was now Graham Rahal and Pidgeot. Lap 196 saw the fourth yellow of the race, and it was moisture on the race track. Jonathan Bald was given a warning for hitting another team's equipment, unlike Hélio Castroneves earlier. Red flag for moisture. Lap 209 saw the green came back after a lengthy red flag. All drivers went to pit lane for new tires after the red flag. However, Hélio Castroneves continued to lead the race. When Pidgeot pitted, Pee Saderd and Ueli Kestenholz moved up with other drivers and Pidgeot eventually went from leading the race to being a lap down to the Penskes. Lap 252 saw the final pit stops begin, with Hélio Castroneves pitting and the other drivers would pit within the next few laps. Will Power took the lead after Castroneves pitted. Will Power pitted and his teammate, defending race winner Josef Newgarden took the lead, but however Newgarden pitted and the lead was given to Simon Pagenaud. Simon Pagenaud and Scott Dixon pitted and the lead was given to Beartic. Beartic pitted and the lead was given to Chespin who hadn't pitted yet and eventually Chepsin did. Pee Saderd took the lead and it was Marco Andretti's first race lead since the 2015 BATC Season 6 Finals at Sonoma Raceway. However, Pee Saderd's leading on lap 264 saw the first time a defending Celebrity Family Feud champion took the race lead. Hélio Castroneves passed Pidgeot and Pee Saderd who had to pit for tires soon. After taking the lead, Pee Saderd went down to out of the top 10 and Hélio Castroneves is about to lap Saderd; Castroneves avenged his final loss to Saderd on Friday by lapping the Russian. Hélio Castroneves won the race, his first since 2014 and was likely one of his final IndyCar victories, as he will move to the WeatherTech SportsCar Championship. Trivia Category:2017 in IndyCar Category:2017 in the United States Category:IndyCar Category:2017 in sports